Timeline
This is a timeline of all major events within the world of The Wicked + The Divine. As Kieron Gillen pointed out in issue 36, many of the Recurrences didn't necessarily occur were Persephone and Ananke have their encounters, so the location of the recurrences which are not featured in Specials, are not exactly where the main recurrence is taking place. Early history *'3950' BC - Probable year in which the flashback of Issue 34 took place *'3862 BC' - Recurrence took place in the Upper Nile Valley. Persephone appears for the first time. *'3770 BC' - Recurrence took place in Mesopotamia. *'3678 BC' - Recurrence took place in the Indus Valley. *'3586 BC' - Recurrence took place along the Yellow River. *'3495 BC' - Recurrence took place in Uruk in Sumer. Persephone fought back against Ananke during this Recurrence, injuring her shoulder, but had part of her head removed in the attempt. *'3403 BC' - Recurrence took place in the Fortaleza Valley in South America. *'3311 BC' - Recurrence took place in Westen Europe. *'3219 BC' - Second Recurrence to take place in the Indus Valley. *'3128 BC' - Recurrence took place in Egypt. *'3036 BC' - Recurrence took place in Crete. *'2942 BC' - Recurrence took place in Japan. *'2849 BC' - Recurrence took place in Northern China. *'2757 BC' - Second Recurrence to take place in Egypt. *'2666 BC' - Second Recurrence to take place in Northern China. *'2574 BC' - Third Recurrence to take place in Egypt. Persephone fought back, impaling Ananke with her vines. *'2483 BC' - Recurrence took place on Wrangel Island in the Artic Ocean. Persephone obliterated Ananke's head. *'2391 BC' - Recurrence took place in Harappa in the area known as Pakistan today. *'2299 BC' - Recurrence took place around the city of Akkad. *'2207 BC' - Recurrence took place in the British Isles. *'2115 BC' - Recurrence took place in Canaan. *'2024 BC' - Third Recurrence to take place in Northern China. *'1932 BC' - Recurrent takes place in Australasia. *'1840 BC' - Fourth Recurrence to take place in Egypt. *'1748 BC' - Recurrence took place in Babylon. Persephone's head is removed at the same time she kills Ananke with her vines. *'1657 BC' - Recurrence took place in North America. *'1565 BC' - Third Recurrence in Northern China. *'1473 BC' - Recurrence took place in Northern Indus Valley region. *'1381 BC - '''Recurrence took place in Central America. *'1289 BC''' - Fifth Recurrence to take place in Egypt, during the reign of Ramses the II. Persephone fought back against Ananke. Set claims to have appeared in this recurrence, and remembering the events. *'1197 BC '- Recurrence took place around Hattusa during the Hittite Empire. This Persephone also fought back against Ananke. *'1106 BC' - Recurrence took place in Greece. *'1014 BC' - Recurrence took place in Central China. Persephone attempted to fight, but had part of her head removed. *'922 BC' - Recurrence took place in Assyria. *'830 BC' - Recurrence took place in Carthage. *'739 BC' - Fourth Recurrence to take place in Northern China. *'647 BC' - Recurrence took place in Persia. Persephone attempted to fight before removal of her head. *'555 BC' - Recurrence took place in India. *'463 BC' - Second recurrence to take place in Greece, in Athens. *'372 BC' - Recurrence takes place in Macedonia. *'280 BC' - Second recurrence to take place in India. Persephone appears to escape under ground. *'188 BC' - Recurrence takes places in Eastern China. *'96 BC' - Recurrence takes place in Etruria. *'4 BC' - Recurrence takes place in Judea. Lucifer and Set also participate. *'88 AD' - Recurrence takes place in Teotihuacan. *'181 AD' - Recurrence takes place in South East Asia. *'271 AD' - Second Recurrence to take place in Eastern China. *'364 AD' - Recurrence takes place in Eastern Europe. *'453' - Projected date for the beginning of the 450s Recurrence, which takes place in Ancient Rome. *'454' - Persephone is killed by Ananke in Germania. *'2 August 455' - Lucifer, the last surviving god, takes over Rome. *'16 August 455' - Lucifer dies. *'546 AD' - Recurrence takes place in Tikal. *'637 AD' - Recurrence takes place in Iraq. *'729 AD' - Recurrence takes place in Constantinople. *'820 AD' - Recurrence takes place in Francia. Persephone cuts Ananke in half before escaping. *'912 AD' - Sixth Recurrence to takes place in Egypt. *'1003 AD' - Second Recurrence to occur in Japan. *'1095 AD' - Recurrence takes place in Syria. *'1187 AD' - Recurrence takes place in Jerusalem. *'1279 AD' - Fifth recurrence to take place in Northern China. *'1371 AD' - Recurrence takes place in France. *'1463 AD' - Recurrence takes place in West Africa. *'1554 AD' - Recurrence takes place in Cusco. *'1646 AD' - Third Recurrence to occur in Japan. *'1738 AD' - Second Recurrence to occur in North America. Although this Persephone attempted to fight back, her head was still removed. 1830s Recurrence *'1829' - Projected date for the beginning of the 1830s Recurrence, which features the gods as famous Romantics. *'1830' - Persephone's head is removed by Ananke in France. *'11 March 1831' - Ananke kills Hades, one of the final five gods of the 1830s Recurrence. *'19 March 1831' - Lucifer and Morrigan attempt to resurrect Hades, but instead create an entirely new creature that immediately kills them. Woden sacrifices her life to stabilise this creature. Inanna, who had hoped to escape, has her head removed by Ananke while pregnant with Lucifer's child. 1920s Recurrence *'1921' - Projected date for the beginning of the 1920s Recurrence. *'1922' - Persephone's head is removed by Ananke in North America. *'31 December 1923' - The end of the 1920s Recurrence. The twelve gods gathered on an island on this date to enjoy their last days together. But by the days end, eight Gods were murdered. The four surviving gods - Minerva, Amon-Ra, Amaterasu and Susanoo - gather in a guest house on the island and kill themselves in an explosion at Ananke's prompting. However, Minerva and Susanoo survive the attempt, with Minerva then removing Susanoo's head to be the fourth used in the Ritual. She and Ananke go down to the cavern beneath the island where the heads of Persephone, Set, the Morrigan, and Susanoo wait. Minerva kills Ananke and enacts the Ritual, transferring Ananke's persona and memories into her body. Intervening years *'1940s' - A drunk Ananke speaks about her life to Robert Graves, inspiring him to write The White Goddess. *'10 July 1995' - Eleanor Rigby is born. *'21 December 1996' - Emily Greenaway is born. *'24 September 2001' - The current Minerva is born. *'13 January 2010' - Ruth Clarkson visits the British Museum. *'6 July 2010' - Hazel Greenaway takes an Amaterasu toy to school and bites a bully for teasing her about it. *'2012 - 2014' - Cameron and Marian start a relationship. His parents die and he cheats on her. They eventually become Baphomet and Morrigan, respectively. 2010s Recurrence Beginning of the Recurrence *'August - December 2013' - The beginning of the 2010s Recurrence. Lucifer, Baal, Sakhmet, Minerva, Tara, The Morrigan, Inanna and Woden's Valkyries begin performing. *'9 August 2013' - Baal becomes the first member of the 2010s Pantheon. *'Between 9 August 2013 and 22 August 2013' - Sakhmet joins the Pantheon. *'10 August 2013' - Ananke interviews Jon Blake under the pretence of being a therapist. *'15 August 2013' - Ragnarock 2013 takes place, before the public start of the Recurrence. *'August 2013' - Amaterasu and Lucifer play games together and discuss Ragnarock and the upcoming Recurrence. *'21 August 2013' - Jon Blake becomes Mimir. His father, David, makes him his prisoner so he can profit off his son's divinity by assuming the identity of Woden. *'22 August 2013' - Baal and Sakhmet begin performing. Laura attends. *'Between 22 August 2013 and 22 September 2013' - Lucifer joins the Pantheon. *'22 September 2013' - Minerva joins the Pantheon. *'Between 22 September 2013 and and an unknown point in October 2013' - Tara joins the Pantheon. *'Between 22 September 2013 and and an unknown point in November 2013' - Inanna joins the Pantheon. *'October 2013' - Ananke encourages Tara to perform her original songs publicly. *'October 2013' - Lucifer dismisses a pre-godhood Amaterasu in front of a group of reporters. *'November 2013' - Baal and Inanna start a relationship. *'December 2013' - Sakhmet and Lucifer have sex. Baal discovers Lucifer's affair with Inanna. *'21 December 2013' - Amaterasu joins the Pantheon. Baphomet meets Dionysus on the way to a Morrigan concert. The Faust Act *'1 January 2014' - Laura attends an Amaterasu performance and meets Lucifer. Cassandra interviews Amaterasu while Lucifer, Laura and Sakhmet are present, and the interview is interrupted by a shooting. Lucifer retaliates with magic. *'2 January 2014' - Lucifer is put on trial for the events of 1 January. When she snaps her fingers, the judge's head explodes. Lucifer is imprisoned. *'9 January 2014' - Laura visits Lucifer in Holloway prison. Afterwards, she meets Cassandra at the Royal Portrait gallery and they agree to work together to solve the judge's murder. Baal and Inanna had a fight, and Baal nearly put him through a wall. *'10 January 2014' - In the early hours of the morning, Laura attends a performance by the Morrigan which is interrupted by Baphomet . The performance is broken up by the police. Later in the day, Laura meets Cassandra to discuss suspects, and Baal arrives to take them to Valhalla, where Laura speaks with Ananke. *'11 January 2014' - Laura tells Lucifer that Ananke will not allow her to leave prison. Lucifer escapes and causes devastation. After the other gods attempt to force her to return, The Morrigan helps her escape. However, before Lucifer can reach safety, Ananke appears to kill her. Ananke then announces her existence to the world. *'Late January 2014' - Laura unexpectedly uses a miracle to light a cigarette given to her by Lucifer. Fandemonium *'January 2014' - Lucifer's funeral is held in private. *'14 February 2014' - Baphomet animates the dead at Highgate Cemetary, dubbing the event a "Valentine's Day Mascara". *'February 2014' - Inanna performs divination on the gunmen from the interview shooting, and identifies them as fans of the Pantheon. Brunhilde is kicked out of the Valkyries. Cassandra fires Beth. *'1 March 2014' - Laura and Inanna meet at midnight at Lucifer's grave. They agree to work together to continue to investigate the events surrounding Lucifer's death. *'20 March 2014' - Tara attends a movie premiere, as seen in Videogames #2. *'12 April 2014' - The opening day of Fantheon. Laura attends and asks Cassandra to help with the investigation. Brunhilde is publicly humiliated by Woden and subsequently attempts the Prometheus Gambit on him. Minerva stops her, causing serious injury. *'13 April 2014' - The final day of Fantheon. Afterwards, Laura attends a karaoke party with Baphomet and The Morrigan. *'14 April 2014' - In the early hours of the morning, Laura is handed a flyer announcing the arrival of Dionysus. *'17 May 2014' - Laura attends a party thrown by Dionysus at which most of the Pantheon is present. *'19 May 2014' - Laura leaves Dionysus's party at 2am. Baal offers her a lift home. *'25 May 2014' - Inanna gives an interview, as seen in Videogames #1. *'28 June 2014' - Ananke tells Baphomet that the Prometheus Gambit works for death gods. Cassandra visits Ananke for an interview, which ends with her becoming Urdr. *'2 August 2014' - Ragnarock 2014. Urdr performs for the first time, and is attacked by Baphomet. Baphomet and The Morrigan escape together. *'3 August 2014' - Laura transforms into Persephone. Ananke attempts to kill her, but is thwarted by Baphomet and Inanna. She appears to murder Inanna instead, as well as Laura's family. Ananke calls Woden to move Inanna's corpse. Laura and Baphomet escape together. *'5 August 2014' - Baphomet is publicly accused of Inanna's murder. Commercial Suicide *'7 August 2014' - Baal agrees to be interviewed by Beth and her team in exchange for her help in finding the Morrigan. Baal and the Morrigan fight, and he and Woden take her to be imprisoned in Valhalla. *'10 August 2014' - Baphomet persuades himself not to fall for Ananke's trap. *'13 August 2014' - Baphomet attempts to convince Persephone to eat something other than pomegranate salad. *'18 August 2014' - Tara appears to be killed by Ananke at her request and Ananke destroys her suicide note, framing Baphomet for her murder. Woden promises his son Jon that he won't let Ananke kill her. Amaterasu and Cassandra argue and Amaterasu prays for the dying. *'20 August 2014' - Persephone and Baphomet start plotting against Ananke. *'9 September 2014' - Baphomet contacts the Morrigan in prison. Sakhmet murders and eats her father. Persephone books a gig. Rising Action *'23 September 2014' - Persephone makes a public return. She and Baphomet break The Morrigan and Minerva out of Valhalla. *'24 September 2014' - Persephone contacts Urdr. Ananke sends a letter. The gods fight and Persephone kills Ananke. Imperial Phase (Part I) *'November 2014' - Pantheon Monthly publishes an issue filled with interviews with the Pantheon. *'1 January 2015' - The gods celebrate the New Year. Persephone, Urdr and Woden gather at the remains of Valhalla, where Persephone threatens Woden into releasing the Valkyries and helping the Pantheon. The Great Darkness attack. *'2 January 2015' - The gods hold a vote on how to proceed against the Great Darkness. *'January-February 2015' - Urdr, Woden and Dionysus do research. Baal visits Downing Street. Amaterasu starts a cult. Persephone attempts to process her grief and spends time with Sakhmet. *'1 March 2015' - Urdr asks David Blake for help. *'5 March 2015' - Urdr pays Blake a visit and discovers he has a son. Amaterasu holds a cult gathering and Baphomet reveals the Morrigan is abusing him. *'6 March 2015' - Sakhmet realises the gods have been lying to her and goes on a killing spree. Imperial Phase (Part II) *'6 March 2015' - The gods start searching for Sakhmet. Dionysus waits in the Underground for Baphomet. *'7 March 2015' - Sakhmet hides out with Persephone. Urdr, Woden and Dionysus plan a performance. *'8 March 2015' - Dionysus talks to Baphomet. Morrigan confronts Persephone. Woden takes over Dionysus's hivemind performance. Amaterasu finds Sakhmet in the British Museum and Sakhmet kills her. Sakhmet fights Baal and Persephone, eventually being killed by Minerva. Dionysus attempts to fight Woden but is rendered brain-dead by the Valkyries. *'9 March 2015' - Urdr and Persephone discover Woden's secret lair and find Jon Blake imprisoned there. Woden traps them all inside. Minerva looks for a fourth talking head to add to her collection. *'2 May 2015' - Baal has plans relating to the Great Darkness on this date. Category:The Recurrence Timeline Facts * The most recurrences have taken place in Egypt, which has had seven Recurrences take place, the first in 3682 BC, the latest in 912 AD.